videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Escort
The Escort 'is the fifth mission in [[Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity|'Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity]]. '''It is set in January 2nd, 2019, in Los Santos and Wildecliff. Characters * Louis Redfield/John Everett (playable) * Tyrell Everett * Raines Martinez * Davin Bates * Kev "Hawk" Hawking * Alex Huston * Juneau Japón * Alexander Barro * John Thornton (cutscenes only) * Edwin Rose/Nicholas Eilerts (cutscenes only) Transcript First Cutscene: Loading Up The cutscene starts with a shot of Louis' house. He is seen picking weapons, along with Tyrell, Raines and Bates. Louis: Alright, you guys ready to go? The group is walking to a car, with Kev standing next to it. Before entering the car, Alex is seen running towards them. Alex: Hey wait a second! Hawk: What are you doing here Alex? I though you were a one-time deal! Alex: I know, I know, but I overheard Louis talking with this scottish guy about a treasure of some sorts. And the people I work for are also looking for some treasures, which is also why I'm here. I'm here to take the damn stone. Bates: What the hell are you talking about? Tyrell: The Stone of Prahbu. It can drain all life from the universe, which will leave it unbalanced. Raines: Then why do you need us for? Tyrell: Because all of you know Edwin Rose, which is now looking for it. Louis: Alright Alex, you can join us. But don't cause any trouble. Let's go, we have a deal to make. Objective: Drive to Juneau's Villa Bates: So where are we going? Louis: Rig the election. Tyrell: And how's that going to happen? Louis: Don't worry, I got everything under control. Second Cutscene: The Villa The group enters a big house in the hills of Wildecliff. They knock and a man opens the door for them. Barro: You're here for Juneau? Juneau: Yes they are, get them in. The group get into a vineyard in the back of the house and sit with Juneau and Alexander. Juneau: So Redfield, or should I say Everett, what can I do for you? Louis: Very soon I'm going to run to be the Mayor of this city, and I'm going to need you to help me rig it. You have goons over the city, I'm sure you can work it out somehow. Barro: Even if we will help you, what will be our gain from this? Louis: I'll let you do whatever you want in this city. Also, both of you will recieve more than two million dollars to your bank account, after I win of course. Juneau: Alright, but I need a favor. I have a van outside, full of weapons, money and drugs, but I'm all out of drivers. I'm gonna need you to deliever it safely to the Airport in Los Santos. Louis(answers without hesitating): Deal. The cutscene ends with Louis and Juneau shaking hands. Objective: Drive to the Airport The group, along with Barro, are walking to the van. Barro: The Indian is with me, leading the way. Both Barro and "Hawk" are getting into a sports car. Barro: Get in the van and follow us. After exiting the street, a police car pulls over Barro and "Hawk". Policeman: Police, pull over! Where are you two going? Barro: On a nice little trip. Policeman: Cut the bullshit, we're taking the drugs no-- The policeman is cut by a bullet, shot by Barro. Barro: New plan, kill everyone who gets in our way! If the player decides to Kill the Policemen Louis, Bates and Alex are opening the sun roof, and pulling out their guns, while Tyrell moves quickly to the driver's seat and Raines is pulling up his Handgun. '''Optional Dialouges Alex: This is more fun than I imagined! (After killing multiple policemen) Hawk: More incoming! (When more police cars are coming) If the player decides to Drive Louis gets into the driver's seat. He's holding a G20 in one hand, while he hold the wheel on another hand. Raines pulls out a M16, while Alex, Bates and Tyrell are opening the sun roof and pulling out their weapons. Optional Dialouges Alex: This is more fun than I imagined! (After killing multiple policemen) Hawk: More incoming! (When more police cars are coming) Objective: Load the merch on the plane Barro: There's a plane called Starspark, model MK-9211. We need to load the merch on that plane, let's go! Optional Dialouges Guard: Hey stop right th-- (After killing a few guards) Final Cutscene: Loaded It's night time in Los Santos. Several guards are lying helplessly on the floor, bleeding, while the group finishes loading all the merch on the plane. Barro pulls out his phone and calls his boss. Barro: We got it boss. Juneau *over the phone*: Great, hand our man the phone. Barro hands up the phone to Louis. Barro: The boss wants to talk. Louis takes the phone from Barro's hand. Juneau *over the phone*: Wow, you actually did it. Honestly, I though you might get caught. Louis: *chuckles* And why is that? Juneau *over the phone*: Maybe because you were caught in your last robbery? Louis: Good point. Juneau *over the phone*: Anyways, I'm a man of my word. You will have my full support. Louis: Thank you, appreciate it. Louis hangs up the phone and passes it over to Barro. Louis: Let's go home, guys. The group gets into Barro's car and drive back to Wildecliff. The shot pans into the Los Santos Police Department. John Thornton is seen going over some files while someone is knocking on the door. John: Come in! The door opens while Edwin Rose, disguised as Nicholas Eilerts, walks into the room. Nicholas: Good evening Officer. John: How can I help you? Nicholas: Do you remember Louis Redfield, Officer? John: Isn't he that lunatic who robbed the Maze Bank a while ago? Nicholas: Precisely. John: What about him? Nicholas: I think I may have found him in Wildecliff. The cutscene ends with John grinning. Weapons available Starting weapons Found in level Trivia * The Crimson Meadow loaded the merch on a plane called "MK-9211". This is a refrence to the M'ortal '''K'ombat series, which started her way on 19'92 '''and rebooted itself in 20'11. * The MK-9211 plane later flew to Columbia, where another branch of Juneau's group, Los Lobos, is taking place. * In the final cutscene, John refrences the events of the first mission. * The vineyard in Juneau's Villa was the inspiration for the multiplayer map, Vineyard. * Raines, "Hawk" and Bates are seen with a few bruises on their faces, as a result of the fight that happened two days prior.